1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radio frequency identification (RFID) reader and an RFID tag using an ultrahigh frequency (UHF) band and action methods of the RFID reader and the RFID tag, and more particularly, to an RFID reader and an RFID tag using a UHF band and mutually authenticating a specific command disturbing an action of the RFID tag and action methods of the RFID reader and the RFID tag.
2. Related Art
RFID is a kind of automatic identification and data capture (AIDC), reading data stored in a tag including microchips using radio frequency (RF) in a non-contact way.
In the related art, RFID can be classified by standards including power supply, frequency band, communication connection, and the like. For example, RFID can be classified into active and passive types based on the supply of the power, or can be classified into high and low frequencies based on the frequency band.
According to the classification by the frequency band, a low frequency tag using a frequency band between 30 KHz and 500 KHz is applied to security, management of assets, identification of choice goods, and the like. A high frequency tag using a frequency band between 860 MHz and 960 MHz or of 2.45 GHz has been considered to be applied to railways, commercial vehicle, distribution, and the like due to a readable distance of 30 m or more.
There are currently five frequency bands that have been variously applied according to their frequency characteristics. A frequency band between 125 KHz and 135 KHz (ISO 18000-2) is used for distribution, entrance cards, or the like, a frequency band of 13.56 MHz (ISO 18000-3) is used for credit cards, transportation cards, or the like, and a frequency band of 433.92 MHz (ISO 18000-7) or more can be used in active tags, generally applied to containers or the like. Also, the frequency band between 860 MHz and 960 MHz has been examined to be positively applied to physical distribution and to be globalized as global technology audit guides (GTAG) or the like, and a frequency band of 2.45 GHz (ISO 18000-4) is suitable to prevent electronic documents such as i-chips or passports from being counterfeited.
RFID-related international standards are enacted by the International Standards Organization (ISO) and International Engineering Consortium (IEC). Electronic Product Code (EPC) global has enacted de facto standards of RFID using a UHF band independently of ISO.
EPC standards of a UHF band are generate 2 of class 1 for passive tags, and aim at supply chain management (SCM) for physical distribution and distribution replacing bar codes.
In such an RFID system, an RFID reader and an RFID tag transmit and/or receive data packets with respect to each other. In particular, data packets between an RFID reader and an RFID tag of EPC Class 1 of a UHF band include only parity values of fields that may be broken during their transmission.
Another RFID reader may enter into an electric wave range during communications to falsify and counterfeit a command. Thus, the clarity of data of the RFID reader and the RFID tag may not be secured during communications. As a result, physical distribution and distribution fields may be fatally damaged.
Also, the RFID tag is designed to respond to all kinds of RFID readers. Thus, an 8-bit password can be detected with 256 combinations. As a result, a value of the RFID tag and an ID code may be counterfeited.